If You Fall, Stand Back Up
by Hikari-Minamotou
Summary: A wolf youkai with a very cold heart and hates the sweetest of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Kitties, which is Ryou. Though when her brother, Shiroku, and her best friend, Lynn, are not around, they seem to get along just fine. But can she admit she has a heart? R&R, ple
1. The Beginning of The End, or is it?

HM: 'Ello! Welcome to my stories.  
  
Ryou:*whimpers*Help!  
  
Bakura: Oh dear..HM is going to torture us..isn't she?  
  
Lynn:*pat**pat*Don't worry 'bout it. I won't let her harm you too much.  
  
HM: Okay...Ryou, do the Disclaimer.  
  
Ryou:*nod*HM does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! thank goodness, but she does own Alisha Kitty, Aru Kitty, Hikari, and Shiroku. Her friend owns Lynn.  
  
Shiroku: On with ze story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A rather silent figure hung upside-down from a snow covered tree, eyes closed and arms crossed. "Hikari! Come out here this instance!" Called a rather distant voice, causing the one hanging from the tree to jump and fall on her head. "Lynn...why must you do this damn it?!" A low growl came from her voice as she rubbed her injured wolf ears tenderly. "Gomen na sai, 'Kari-Sama!" The young appearing kitsune youkai smiled cheerfully to her wolfish friend.  
  
"Whatever.." She sighed, standing up to finish dusting herself off and muttering how much she hates the kitsune before her. "Sister..? Lynn? Where are you?" Came a rather young and kind sounding voice, before a young appearing wolf youkai wandered up. "The kitties are hungry, and I can't find Ryou Kitty anywhere.."  
  
"Oh great.."  
  
"What was that, Hikari?"  
  
"Nothing, Lynn, nothing at all." The Egyptian smiled cheesily toward her friend before walking off and heading toward the mansion they all lived in. "Hey wait for us, 'Kari!" The young youkai, known as Shiroku, and Lynn yelled in unison before chasing after her rather quickly.  
  
Back at the mansion Hikari was searching around, rather angrily. "Ryou Kitty! If you do not get your ass out here this instance, I will kill you!"  
  
"Y-Yes Ma'Am!" A small whimper came from under the couch as a white haired kitten hobbled out. "What's wrong with your leg?!" Hikari gave a low growl, though she seemed rather concerned all the same. "I got it stuck under the fridge..it hurts.." His chocolate brown eyes saddened slightly as he began to like the blood from his injured leg.  
  
She sighed, walking over to make sure Lynn and Shiroku wasn't coming. "They must had gotten distracted or something." An unusual smile came over her face, it didn't look like a smile at all. "Come here.." She muttered, picking him up into her arms and walking upstairs. "This will sting a little, so get ready." He nodded, closing his eyes tightly as he waited. He winced as the cold, stingy liquid met with his deep wound, giving a sigh of relief once the youkai had placed a bandage on it.  
  
"Why are you so nice to me when no one is here but us?"  
  
"I...don't know actually.." She sighed, picking him back up and walking downstairs to sit on the couch. "Now..you get so rest, I'll be right here if you need me." A silent yawn escaped his throat as he curled up agianst her to keep warm. "Damned little thing...so weak and helpless, and I treat him so cruelly." She sighed, talking off her black robe and placing it over him. "Sweet dreams."  
  
She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until her golden eyes shirfted upward to the blonde haired siamese nestled in her white hair. "Alisha Kitty..? What are you doing?" The cat yawned, glancing down at her with blue eyes. "Sleeping..and you?"  
  
"Wanting you off my head.."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can't I--"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please--Nevermind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HM: That's all.  
  
Ryou: I'm a kitty? And I got my leg stuck under the fridge?  
  
Lynn: That sums it up.  
  
Bakura:*snickers*  
  
Shiroku: You do understand your next to be tortured..?  
  
Bakura: Eep!*hides behind Lynn*  
  
Lynn: Remember to R&R for us! We'd love it if you did. 


	2. Strange Happenings and a Bit More

HM: 'Allo again!  
  
Shiroku: We what to thank Lynni Kaiba for her review! Thank---*gets hit in the head with a frying pan*  
  
Lynn:*grinng widely*Don't mind him, oh..I think HM wants you to do the Disclaimer now, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: For my sake! HM does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! already, dammit!  
  
Ryou: Oh...that was very poli--*gets hit with the frying pan also*  
  
Shiroku: Heh! Um..on with teh story! ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hikari! Let us in the house this instance!" Lynn growled, banging on the door, then she glanced down toward the window, spotting Aru Kitty and Bakura Kitty below it. "Hey..uh..could you let us in..?" Aru blinked and shook her head. "No, No. 'Kari and Ryou asleep, not entrancey!" Bakura snickered. "What she said."  
  
With that said the two stood up and walked into the kitchen, to do what? Cause hell, more than likely! "Urg.." Shiroku sighed. "Come on, Lynn, let's go find something else to do until sister awakens."  
  
"Ay." The kitsune snorted and walked off after him, giving one last glance toward the towering mansion before it escaped her view.  
  
Ryou blinked, opening his eyes slightly to notice he was being held within' the grasp of a wolven female. "Hikari..?" He wondered, reaching his free arm up to his head and feeling around, furry ears rested upon his head. "Oh.." His eyes soon lingered down to look at the rest of him, he was naked{HM:*hits everyone who is drooling with a frying pan*}. "OH! Hikari! Wake up! I don't think I'm fully kitty anymore!" The youkai let go of him. "Damn...prey got away from me..." She muttered, before opening her eyes fully. "WOAH!! Get some clothes on would you!"  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you.." He sighed, as she tossed him some of her clothes. "Atleast they'll fit you, and they definitely aren't feminine, I'm sure of it." A cheesey smirk rolled over her face, sharp ivory fangs became visible as she noticed what'd she'd given him. "My black robe and jeans look good on up it I do say so myself."  
  
"Yeah..but it's freezing in here!! And my arm still hurts!"  
  
"So what..sit on the couch, I'll go get us a blanket."  
  
"Fine." He sighed, allowing himself to drop down into the couch.  
  
Hikari sighed, searching around the mansion for a blanket, seeing something furry, she reach under her bed and grabbed it. "MEROW!!"  
  
"Oops...sorry Bakura." He grumpled under his breath and went back to sleep once again. "That was very forgiving of you.." The Egyptian youkai growled, finally finding some blankets, she lugged them downstairs. "Ryou, I--- ...found so blankets.." A whisper escaped her lips as she looked down at his sleeping form.  
  
"Er.." She blinked slightly, plopping down on the couch and spreading the blanket over him. "First an kitty...now an anthro, demon, youkai, or what ever you call half breeds." She sighed and lay down on the couch silently.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ryou: Yay! I'm half human atleast!  
  
HM: Um hm.  
  
Lynn: Well, that's it for this chapter, please tune in next time for...  
  
Shiroku: If You Fall, Get Back Up  
  
Bakura: Ah hell! Just R&R! 


End file.
